Who done it?
by tomato is tomoto
Summary: Someone is stealing valuable possessions from some unsuspecting victims. The thief has left a clue at every crime scene, thinking they can get away with anything. Can they find the thief? Or will it be too late? THERE WILL BE A CROSSOVER SEQUEL!
1. Chapter 1

**Beats. It's not vodka? Take it**

It was a quiet day in the large mansion looking over the capital of Russia. A fresh layer of white snow covered the mighty land, as Russia himself gazed out the crystal window.

"You've outdone yourself Russia," he complimented himself, "what a beautiful home you have." He walked down the ivory halls, each step echoed throughout the mansion. Descending down the winding staircase, Russia, heard a strange yet familiar sound. A dripping sound. Concerned and confused he hurried towards the kitchen, where the sound seemed to emanate from. Russia reached a pair of large double doors, he looked down…the lock had been tampered with! Tightly griping his blood stained pipe he threw the doors open hoping to catch the uninvited guest by surprise. The only problem was there was no one there, but there had definitely been someone. Russia's wonderful kitchen had been torn apart, trashed, destroyed.

Things had been tossed about, drawers had been opened, like someone was looking for something…but what?

"Wait a minute," Russia thought as he looked at the sink, constantly dripping. "Where are my-," He stared wide-eyed at a particular drawer. It had a glimmering silver lock, which was broken, and a divine golden handle, which had been ripped off its hinges. The contents of the wooden drawer were missing. This definitely struck a nerve with Russia.

"What kind of sick person would do such a thing?!Kol kol kol kol kol…" He said furiously, "They made a huge mistake stealing my…BEATS!!!!! How am I supposed to make delicious borsch now?"

**Lol borsch a Russian cuisine hehehe :3**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Can I have some more Eyebrows? Kay, Thanks**

It was 3:00 am when England awoke in his small domain to the sound of dripping. He rubbed his eyes and peered through the darkness, he saw his silhouette in the mirror across the room. England reached for the lamp on his nightstand and flipped the switch. The lamp gave off enough light to blind him until his eyes adjusted. Black dots fluttered in his vision. He dragged his feet to the bathroom sink to stop the dripping water. When England reached the faucet he took a glance in the mirror and did a double take; he felt the area right above his eyes staring into the mirror. He stumbled backwards and tripped over a large boot.

England propped himself up on his elbows, and rubbed his head, which had made an ugly acquaintance with his nightstand. Ouch.

"That is going to leave a mark," he thought, he looked in the mirror again to the same surprise. "What the heck!!!!! Someone stole my EYEBROWS!?" he yelled in anger and shock. Yep, his eyebrows were gone…

"Why would someone steal my eyebrows?"

**Bow…do I need this?**

It was a normal morning for the next victim, she would wake up, get all ready to confront Russia about marriage, and try and kill America. Her name is (can you guess?), Belarus, she could wake to the slightest creak and crack, but today she didn't. Belarus slowly rose to a sitting position, then threw covers off and sat at the edge of the bed. She ran her long, thin fingers through her tan, silky hair. Then she noticed. Something was missing, so she patted the top of her head as if looking for something that wasn't there. She looked in the mirror, her eyes widened and tears welled up in her eyes, the bow that Russia gave her was gone! Someone stole it while she was asleep.

"Bastard!" she yelled with anger. Belarus grew furious. She put on her blue maid dress checking over it quickly, she threw a drawer open grabbing her knife, it was a stainless blade with a black, leather handle. She gripped the handle tightly as she rushed out the door. Whoever stole her bow was not leaving alive.

"Ha, I will find you now that you left me a convenient trail of footprints!" She told herself, "What an idiot." Belarus chased the footprints down the hall to the living room.

By the way…did I mention the sink was dripping?

**Whatever that thing is… I want it**

"Brother," Italy whispered to the boy on the opposite side of the large bed. Italy and his brother, Romano, are twins (except for their attitudes). "Brother, wake up its morning, no time to-" he froze.

"Italy are you ok-" Romano said before he was cut off by the fierce sound of …dripping. Then the creak of the large front door open alerted Romano of an intruder. "Stay here, Italy," Romano whispered as he slowly got out of bed; he reached across the nightstand and grabbed a lamp.

"Brother, what are you going to do with that?" Italy said, his voice echoed.

"Quiet! I'm going to capture the invader." Romano replied softly. He crept across the room doing some rolls on his way to the door.

"With a lamp?" Italy asked as Romano rolled into the large wooden dresser near the door.

"Shut up, the lamp hurts," his brother replied angrily. He walked out the bedroom door into a long hallway, which leads to a short staircase. When he reached the stairs, he heard a loud creak behind him, and (without thinking of course) he swung the lamp behind him hitting someone in the face. Italy.

"Italy! I told you to stay put! What are you doing?!" Romano yelled, when a breath of cold air hit the back of his neck. He whipped around to see Germany standing behind him, glaring at him.

"What are you doing? And why do you have a lamp in Italy's face?" Germany said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Well Germany, it's actually quite a funny story, you see, I told Italy to stay put but he followed me so I hit him on accident." Romano explained avoiding Germany's heavy gaze.

"So you it him…with a lamp?" Germany asked.

"Hey, the lamp hurts," Romano argued holding the lamp in both hands. "Besides what are you doing here anyway? I didn't call you over."

"Brother, I called Germany over to help find the intruder," Italy said. He looked at his brother and jumped. "B-brother, where is your curl?"

"It's right he-" Romano felt the atmosphere around his head, "*sniff* it's gone*sniff* AND SO IS YOURS!" he yelled pointing at his brothers head. Italy gasped and patted his head, his hands coming back empty.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" they yelled in unison falling to there knees, "Wait!" Italy thought, "Germany will help us find them, won't you Germany?"

"Um…sorry Italy I have my own problems," Germany muttered turning to the front door.

"What problems?" asked Italy?

"It's my wurst. It's gone. Someone stole my entire wurst. And the weirdest thing, the sink was dripping like crazy, drove me insane."

**NOOOOOO!!! Not the wurst!!!!!! Lol I'm so evil**.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Cool sword, mind if I steal it?**

Japan entered the back door to his house, it was mid-day when he finished practicing. In the backyard, Japan, would practice swordplay (with a wooden sword) on an old scarecrow. When the scarecrow got too wrecked to practice on, he would sneak into Germany's backyard and steal his. Well, It wasn't really stealing, he always returned it in exchange Germany's new one. Germany now believes he has a large crow problem, with large crows. Japan put the wooden sword in a large closet; the door was painted with bunnies, courtesy of Taiwan who kinda likes bunnies.

"How did I let them talk me into letting her paint bunnies. Nothing says _fearless_ like cute little bunnies." Japan muttered. He put a bowl white rice in the microwave that he "borrowed" from America. When the dinger went off, he pulled the bowl of rice out of the microwave, and drizzled on some soy sauce, which he also "borrowed" from China. Japan sat at his favorite table (more like his only table), which is made of Sakura wood. Japan's prize possession, however, was his samurai sword, and judging by the time, "Time to polish my sword," Japan said smiling as he placed the empty bowl in the sink. He walked toward his room, when he heard the sink dripping, "Did I leave the sink running?" he thought. "Oh well, let it run I have more important things to do," he told himself as he walked into his room. He faced the wooden Sakura stand that held his sword, or usually held his sword.

"Ga! Someone has stolen my sword!" Japan thought. Japan jumped around the house looking everywhere for his sword, but nothing, "It's nowhere to be found. Now I will make it my mission to find it." He said racing out the door, but he forgot to stop the running water.

**Time to die American food.**

_Grumble_… "Ga!" A startled, blonde boy yelled flipping off a large sofa. His glasses fell off his face and clanked on the hard wood flooring. Rubbing the lenses he placed the glasses back over his eyes. _Grumble_. "Oh, hehe, I'm just hungry is all," he said, his name is America. "Let's have a look see," America said lifting up his shirt to find an angry face look at him where his stomach was.

"HUNGRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" the boy screamed flipping of the same sofa. Again. "Oh…. thank goodness, it was a dream," he told himself. _GRUMBLE. _America jumped at the sound of his stomach, "Well… let's just double check." He thought, lifting up his shirt, there was no face, "Phew…. Might as well get something to eat." He slipped into his aviator jacket that had a decorative American flag ironed to it. "Canada! I'm getting something to eat you want anything?!" America yelled to his slightly older brother. (I say slightly because Canada is geographically larger. In your face AMERICA!!!)

"No thanks, but have you seen my polar bear?" Canada replied softly.

"I'm sorry I haven't. Did he run off, is he lost?" America asked concerned for his brother. Canada doesn't have many, if not any friends… except that bear.

"I don't know… he could've been stolen. Don't worry about me, I'll find him," Canada said, "I hope."

"I'll just grab him a happy meal on the way home," America thought walking out the door, he headed down the street and turned left at an intersection. "Hmmmm… McDonalds seems awfully quiet today," he thought, he opened the double doors to McDonalds and looked around, "Hello? Anyone here," America's voice echoed throughout the empty building, "Maybe they're closed." He thought.

"Hello?" Canada said answering his phone, "America? What's wrong? You sound worried."

"Duh, I _am_ worried! All the burger joints are empty!" America screamed from the other line. "I want you to check Google Earth for me and see if they appear on the map."

"Okay," Canada replied, "just stop yelling." He opened a new Google page and logged on to Google Earth, entering the address, Canada watched as the satellite camera zoomed in on a McDonalds location. "Oh, he's not going to like this," Canada muttered.

"What? What am I not going to like?" America asked nervously.

"Well… the satellite takes pictures every couple of days right?"

"Right."

"Then we have a problem, you see, I don't know when the last picture was taken soooo… this could've happened a while ago-,"

"I got McDonalds yesterday. What is the problem?" America asked shakily.

"All the restaurants that serve American food have disappeared. Off the map, gone. _Clank._ America? America!?" Canada yelled to who his younger, who dropped his phone. What Canada could hear was his brother scream in agony.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Why?! Such a cruel world!"

Sigh. Canada looked into his bathroom, "Better turn off that running water."

**Aw, come on now. Bald is the new beautiful.**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Oh Gawd! What was that?!" France screamed nearly dropping a bag of baguettes. Walking down the street, he noticed people looking at him a lot more then usual. "Huh, you must've gotten more popular overnight," he thought waving to a passing bystander. Winking at the young girls going by, "strutting his stuff". As France walked through a group of girls, he did a dramatic hair toss showing off his golden locks of hair.

"What are you doing? Trying to toss around the shine of your head, sir?" One girl commented, the group began to giggle.

"Thank you for noticing my handsomeness, ladies. I take it you are the leader of the group. (By leader he means the oldest) Oh, how rude of me, giving an improper introduction." He said going to one knee and gently holding the girl's hand, "Bonjour," France began, kissing the girl's hand. He looked up into her hazel eyes, "Je m'appelle France." The girl's in the group started to lightly elbow their "leader" winking and nodding, sending signals to each other. The leader ignored them.

"Ummm… thank you?" she questioned.

"Ah, Amercainne," he said aloud, smiling. "You probably didn't understand a thing I said. Let me start again, Hello my name is France." Letting go of the young woman's delicate hand.

"Aren't we in France?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oui, but I represent the très beau country that is France." France winked his light blue eyes.

"It is a pleasure to met you…France, my name is Melody and these are my friends." She replied waving a hand to her group, who shyly waved. France stood and waved back.

"So," France started, "would you like a tour around France? Know one knows these roads better than me," he said placing a hand on Melody's shoulder. She stared at the hand blushing slightly, the group giggled.

"Well…" she said looking around the group. They all nodded.

"Please? We did come here to look around didn't we?" One girl asked.

"One question though, are you going to put on a hat? It's pretty hot out and you're bald." Melody asked.

"Ha! I'm not bald! I have a beautiful head of ha-," France said trying to swipe his hair back. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! I'm bald! BALD! What happened to my beautiful hair! And to make an appearance without hair. So ashamed with myself. Sorry I have to leave. Maybe another time." He rushed out of sight.

"He was nice," one of the girls said. Melody watched France run, she felt bad for making him unhappy, "That's it!" She said heading toward the group. They whispered in a huddle and giggled. The fountain must've been broken because in was dripping water.

**Live fish? That's animal cruelty! I'm going to have to confiscate those.**

"Ah, what a nice day today," a short, young girl said looking out the window. A salty breeze blew through the air, leaving the smell of the ocean wherever it traveled. _Beep! Beep! Beep._ "Ah! My meeting the senator is about to start! I better go!" She said running out the door, "Oh, wait," the girl began turning around in a spin pointing at her fish tank, smiling. "How could I leave without you, Fishy?" Reaching into the tank she pulled out a large red fish.

"You better not leave me Seychelles." The fish said waving a…fin

"Of coarse I won't. We need you," Seychelles told the fish, carrying him out. They followed a single dirt path down the beach to a wooden shack. There was a fiberglass surfboard leaning against the shack, the old, tattered leash was tangled around a fin. Seychelles reached out a hand and knocked on the door, no answer, she knocked on the old wooden door again. "Hello?" She said opening the door with a loud creak that echoed. Seychelles held the fish tighter as she slowly crept into the shack. "Senator? Hello?" There was a loud crack from behind, she jumped at the sound. "Anyone there?" She asked again slowly reaching into her pocket.

Seychelles ran into Belarus a couple of days ago. Belarus usually doesn't speak to anyone but she told Seychelles something. "Make sure to always keep a weapon with you," she said, "you never know when you will need it."

That kind of sounded like a warning to Seychelles, "Maybe I will need it today," she thought pulling a small knife out of her pocket. She walked farther into the shack looking around in the darkness, turning around every few steps. "Senator?" At the time, she was walking backwards when she bumped into something soft. Seychelles froze feeling a breathe of cold air behind her, she tuned around. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" she screamed as a dark figure tried to grab the fish in her hand, Seychelles fought helplessly as the figure carried her toward the door. She kept screaming as the mystery person struggled to hold her, and then she remembered.

"Make sure to always keep a weapon with you… you never know when you will need it."

But she dropped her knife when she was attacked, looking around desperately she spotted the knife. "But how do I get it?" She thought, holding on to her fish she reached for the person's face and punched as hard as she could, knocking the figure to the ground. Seychelles scrambled to her feet and lunged for her weapon, "Got it!" She said as the figure jumped on top of her, she rolled over to face the figure and thrust the knife into the person's side. The figure gave out a cry of frustration as he hurried to his feet and ran out the door in a split second.

Seychelles lay there breathing heavily looking at her knife. It was dripping the blood of an abductor. Then she remembered the senator was here when the intruder came! Running through the rooms of the shack quickly to find the senator, and she did though now she wishes she hadn't.

"Oh my gawd! What the heck happened?!" The fish yelled Seychelles covering his eyes. She ran out of the shack and headed home, when she reached her house on the beach the door was ripped off its hinges. The murderer was here, or still here. Seychelles grasped her knife and rushed in to find an empty house and fish tank! The tank was knocked over and dripping access water. Instinctively she grabbed the phone and dialed a friend's number.

"Hello?" someone asked on the other line.

"Hello?! France?! Listen it's Seychelles I need help-,"

"Seychelles this isn't a good time," France cut her off. "I have a little bit of a problem right now."

"The senator is dead France! He's dead! And I could've died too!" Seychelles yelled into the phone.

"WHAT!" France screamed, "The senator is DEAD!? Hold on I'm coming over right now."

"Wow… you stabbed someone? And thank gawd you did. He could've killed you." France said.

"Ya… but the weirdest thing… the voice sounded so… foreign, yet familiar? Yes I know I've heard that voice before. He was so quiet too. I'm scared France… I'm afraid he might come back." Seychelles whispered watching her fish hide in the corner of his fixed tank.

"Don't worry. He won't come back." France smiled. "I'll make sure of it."


	2. not my fault

**Confrontation**

"Lithuania!" Russia yelled angrily pacing back and forth across his living room floor. "Lithuania! Get Down Here! Now!"

"Yes Russia," a young boy called as he stumbled down the spiral staircase. "Is something wrong, Sir?" The boy questioned.

Russia faced him, "No, nothing is wrong Lithuania," he said in a calm voice, "It's just… well… I don't… ALL MY BEATS ARE GONE!!" Russia smacked his fist on a wooden table cracking it in half. "Kol kol kol kol kol…"

Lithuania took a large step back, "Don't worry, Sir, we will find your beats. In the mean time why don't we-," He was interrupted by the large double doors slamming open. It was Belarus in full rage.

"Where is he?! Where is America?!" She yelled scanning the room, in her hand was a large knife shining in the outside sun. "Well?! Where are you hiding him Russia? And don't think I don't know you're hiding him, because I have followed these footprints all the way here!" Belarus began walking toward Russia, as she got closer her pace became faster. She started running toward Russia raising her knife, she viciously swung her knife at Russia as he quickly dodged and evaded every swing. She jumped back and pulled a second knife out from pocket. As she charged, Russia grabbed his pipe from the broken table. They engaged in a long battle, Lithuania couldn't help but watch the two fight.

The battle went on for a while when Belarus swung her knife so hard it sliced off a small section of Russia's pipe. They both stopped as the piece of pipe made a clank on the floor, Russia stared at Belarus and then he noticed something.

"Belarus… where is the bow I gave you?" he asked lowering his guard. The anger in Belarus' eyes faded and she became sad. She fell back into a chair dropping both knives on the floor.

"It's gone Russia. I woke up and it was gone. And I know America took it." She cried covering her eyes.

"Well you could've just said so instead of trying to kill me" Russia said trying to figure out how to put the table back together. "Lithuania, could you get me some tape."

"Yes Sir. Right away, Sir," he said hurrying out of the room. Belarus wiped her eyes and picked up her knives, as she picked them up she saw her reflection. Belarus tilted it up slightly to see her bow, which was not there. She patted her head and let out a sad sigh, "How could he get away with this," She thought. Lithuania ran back with the tape Russia had asked for.

"Ah, thank you, comrade," Russia smiled taping the halves of table back together. "There. Good as… a table," he pulled up a chair and sat down next to Belarus who started to carve something in the fixed table. "What're you carving?" Russia asked, Belarus ignored him and continued to carve, "Well have fun with that," he smiled. Belarus turned to her brother and smiled.

"I love you too, brother," She replied.

"I didn't say that," Russia said.

"Oh, come on Russia that sounded like an I love you. Right Lithuania? You do agree with me don't you?" Belarus asked with a threatening smile.

"Ummm… well it depends on-"

"Lithuania?" Belarus asked frowning, "you don't agree with me?" She began to stab the table and, to Lithuania's rescue, someone burst through the double doors. Just the person they wanted to see… America! "America you Bastard!" Belarus yelled charging at America. Russia quickly grabbed Belarus, holding her back. "Let me go Russia! I. Must. Kill. Him! He can't get away with what he has done!" She yelled trying escape Russia's grasp.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Don't let her go Russia! Please!" America screamed. Then something fell out of America's pocket…a beat! "What the-,"

"One of my beats!" Russia stared angrily at America. Belarus looked at Russia then America and smiled evilly.

America froze, "Russia I know what you're thinking. Don't do it. Don't-,"

"Too late," Belarus said as Russia released her. "America I will kill you!" She yelled charging at America with her knives.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Help me!"

"Stop running away!"

"Please! Don't kill me! HELP!"

Russia just watched Belarus chase America, swinging like crazy. "Ummm… Sir shouldn't you be worried she might kill him?" Lithuania asked watching America scream. Home of the brave huh?

"Russia please! Call her off!" America pleaded.

"Ha! I have you now Bastard!" Belarus yelled in victory. She had against him wall near the table.

"Belarus," Russia started

"It will only take a second Russia," she said the knife against America's throat.

"Please!" America whined, "I'll do anything just get her away from me!"

"Belarus! Let him go. Now!" Russia demanded.

"But brother-," Belarus asked.

"Now!" Russia yelled. Belarus looked America in the eyes angrily and released him. She walked past Russia, not even looking at him and continued to carve. America hid behind Russia, "Why did you steal my beats!" Russia asked furiously. America reached into his pocket and pulled out two more beats, Russia snatched the beats from his hand. "Ah, my beats are back! Russia will now reign again!" He said pleased.

"Hey, Lithuania. What is she carving?" America whispered. Lithuania only shrugged when a shadow dropped over America. He slowly turned around to see Belarus staring down at him, "Ga! What do you want?" He said as Belarus dropped something on the table, it was what she had been carving. It read "Must Kill AMERICA!!" and it had a picture of his dead body with about 3 million stab wounds in it. "Oh… thank you, I guess," America said picking it up.

"It's not for you," Belarus snapped snatching it back. She walked into the kitchen with Russia. "Let's go make borsch Russia."

"Yes I need borsch," Russia replied staring at the beats. In the kitchen Russia started looking for something, Belarus had already found all the pots and pans and such.

"Russia here, use this," Belarus handed Russia one of her knives.

"Thank you Belarus," said Russia.

"I love you too, Russia," Belarus whispered, smiling.

"I didn't say that." Russia replied, "Time to cut up some beats." Gripping the knife handle he began slicing the beats. "Huh. I like this knife, need to get one of these." He muttered to himself.

"I'll be right back Russia, I forgot to set the table," Belarus said walking into the living room. She walked over to the table and set some spoons out and a few bowls. Belarus leaned over America, grabbed the wooden carving and whacked him in the face with it. "Ha! THAT is what it's for." She yelled pointing at America's bruised face, smiling she turned around and headed into the kitchen holding the wooden piece. Belarus wasn't done yet though, grabbing her knife she turned throwing it like a Frisbee toward America. It lodged itself in the wall behind him taking a few strands of hair with it, "A little more to the left next time," she told herself loud enough for America to hear.

"Lithuania…" America asked, "Belarus seems to want to kill me more than usual today." America turned to see the knife stuck in the wall, he felt for the missing strands of hair.

"Well… she seemed troubled when she came. They both got into a fight, but I wasn't paying attention. Next thing I know Russia wants to fix the table with tape."

"Lithuania! Get in here! We have a LOT of beats!" Russia yelled from the kitchen.

"Brother let me help."

"Belarus I have it under-," there was a loud bang and clank from the kitchen, "Yep, that's a lot of beats! Lithuania can you get the mop. Yes, the mop definitely."

"All go cut up some more beats brother," Belarus said from the kitchen. There was a small spill sound.

"Oops, that's my bad. I'm going to have a seat I feel a little dizzy," Russia walked through the door while bumping into a desk knocking a pen on the floor. "Oh, sorry," He said walking to the table swaying slightly. Russia had a bottle in his hand when he sat down.

"Dude, has he been drinking vodka?" America asked pointing at the bottle in Russia's hand.

"Yes, so… I will go get the mop now," Lithuania said getting up at walking out. He came back with a rolling bucket full of cleaner and water; he carried the mop in a separate hand as he rolled into the kitchen. "Wow… that is a lot of beats."

"Yep, that is how you make borsch…lots and lots of beats," Belarus sighed stirring up beats and something else in a pot she headed to the sink to clean her knife as someone opened the front door. "Russia, who's at the door?" She asked.

"It is ummm…France and Seychelles? Yes it is, and France is wearing a hat." Russia replied leaning back in his chair. "Welcome friends… kind of. We are having borsch today. Would you like some?"

"No thank you, _Sir_. But I would like to know why you would try to abduct a child!" France yelled, putting a hand on Seychelles shoulder. The room was quiet for a while, Russia was stunned by the question. He stood and looked at France.

"I don't know why you would accuse me of something like that, France."

"Russia didn't do it," Seychelles said. "I know the voice and it didn't sound like Russia."

"Borsch is ready," Belarus smiled bringing out a large pot of cold borsch, she set it in the center of the table. America grabbed the ladle and poured some in his bowl, he scooped a spoonful and flung it in Russia's face.

"Russia… how dare you try and serve me this _**Crap**_ after what you did to me. You destroyed all my favorite fast-food places and now you are trying to rub it in?" He asked flinging another spoonful in Russia's face. "Well, Hehe, you want to know what I think of your borsch?" he asked standing, "This is what I think of your _frickin'_ borsch!" America yelled throwing the bowl of borsch at Russia, it nearly missed his face crashing into the wall.

"America! Are you trying to make me kill you?!" Belarus stood abruptly knocking her chair over and spilling her bowl of borsch all over the table.

"I know what was different about you now." He smiled, "The bow on your head is gone." Belarus leaped across the table tackling America, she sat up and started punching him in the face repeatedly.

"I'm going to frickin' KILL you America! How dare you make fun of me!!" She yelled continuing to punch America. Belarus grabbed his collar and shook his head fiercely, "Now tell me where it is!"

"Where what is?" America asked gasping for air.

"My bow! My frickin' bow America! Don't play stupid! Now give it back before I stab you!" She reached in her pocket, but she left her knife on the table, Oh well she'll have to kill him with something else. America flinched as Belarus raised her fist, but the doors opened distracting Belarus. It was England, he spotted America getting beat up.

"Hahahahahahahaha!" he laughed hysterically, "Well America! You seem to be in a tight situation, getting beaten up by a _girl_!" He pointed at America and laughed some more. America was able to free one arm and adjust his position just enough to see England laughing.

"Hahahahahaha! England what happened to your eyebrows?" he asked mockingly pointing a finger. "A change of style perhaps? Hahaha…"

"When your finished killing him, let me know," England said turning away and sitting in a chair, watching America.

"With pleasure!" Belarus reached for the table grabbing a fork. She brought it down as hard as she could toward America's head. With his free arm he grabbed her wrist trying to keep her from stabbing him. As she pushed down, he pushed up it was a battle of who was stronger and who was dead. Angered she let go of America's collar, allowing him to move his head out of the way as the fork came down becoming lodged in the floor. She yanked hard and the fork popped out of the floor. He used this time to reach into his jacket and pulled out a gun, pointing it at Belarus.

Shocked she stared at him wide-eyed releasing the fork, it made a echoing clank on the wooden floor. She stumbled backwards, "You… Cheater," She blamed staring at the floor, thinking. America stood placing the gun back in his jacket, he turned toward England.

"Hahahahaha! Look at you! Hahahahah," He laughed. America grabbed a spoon and started tapping a rhythm on the table. He began to hum a tune while England looked at him funny. "Oh say-,"

"No America. You are not going to sing the-,"

"Can you see, By the dawn's early light-,"

"No America. It goes like this, God save our gracious Queen! Long live our noble Queen!" Russia stood pounding his fist.

"You will not sing you national anthem in my household! You must sing the Russian one, Russia-our sacred sovereignty, Russia-our beloved land-,"

"But brother, what about my anthem? We are Belarussians, peaceful people,

Our heart is to our native land, we maintain-,"

"I disagree little sister for I am older and greater." Russia boasted, towering over his sibling. She walked off humming the tune to herself and walked up the long staircase, disappearing into the many hallways. A few moments later she came back with a large sunflower in her hand, Belarus twirled it between her fingers and sat down playing with the many petals.

_Vmmmmm…...Vmmmmm……_ "Oh! That's my phone," America reached into his back pocket pulling out his cell phone. "Hello? Oh well, I- yes… right away. That was Canada, guys. They have called a world meeting."


	3. dissapearing

**How many years did this take to update? I'm just not going to try and make any excuses (Though I can think of millions)…Okay I'll humor you**

**My computer killed itself**

**I killed myself**

**My sis wouldn't get off the computer**

**I got sick**

**The Russians came**

**The Chinese came**

**Canada and I partied**

**Alfred got mad for not inviting him**

**France came…**

**England saved us (Brits to the rescue!)**

**Germany came and partied (again)**

**Alfred got mad (again)**

**Russia came (and we were cool with that)**

**Belarus came (we made them leave)**

**I'm lazy**

**It's the weekend**

**I'm tired**

**I forgot this story existed…**

**On with the story I forgot about, but remembered years later!**

……………………………………

Germany was sick of not having wurst so Russia ran the world meeting, it was quite loud for a meeting. Everyone was arguing of fighting about something, so Russia had the honor of shutting them up, "Everyone just be quiet!" He yelled, the room fell silent, "We have a major crisis so it appears," he began. "Therefore, we shall get to the bottom of it-"

"Hehe, he said bottom," America commented immaturely elbowing England.

"Oh just shut up will you," England argued rubbing his temples.

"As I was saying," Russia continued ignoring the two, "we need to get to the bottom of this so was there anything unusual at the crime scene?" he asked.

"Well," Canada said shyly, "the sink was running, but I'm positive I turned it off." Everyone in the room yelled "Me too," or, "Same here." and some just nodded. Ukraine opened the door to the meeting room making a loud bang.

"Oh sorry guys, I just ran into China. He seemed in a hurry so I let him pass by. I don't think he will attend the meeting today," she took her seat quickly next to her sister, Belarus.

"Did you ask where he was headed?" Sealand asked in his nosey way of his.

"No, he seemed nervous though," She replied thinking to herself and ignoring the following accusations. "He did it!" someone yelled, "Let's get him!"

"Everyone calm down, a lot of us couldn't attend the meeting today. That doesn't mean they did it," Russia said coolly muttering kols, "let's continue…." The group was dismissed after an unsuccessful conversation while everyone was pointing fingers at everyone else, religious debates, power struggles and what not though no one had paid any attention to what the meeting was actually about. "Day's like today make me wonder how I put up with you people," Ivan sighed wearily dragging his feet to his office and slumping to in his chair staring at the papers in front of him groaning, "Ugh…work."

-

"France! I love your hat!" America called out noticing France's hat that read 'America's the bomb' with a picture of a bomber plane under the text.

"Ya, thanks," he sighed sarcastically.

"Can I try it on?" America ripped the hat from France's head and laughed, "Oh my god! France is bald!" France grabbed the hat back and shoved it on his glimmering cranium.

"Stupid hippie," he fumed, "It was a gift," France thundered off.

"Okay! Baldy" America chuckled "Hey Japan! Guess what?" he called, "Japan!? Hello! Anyone?!" America frowned Japan always answered his calls, "That's weird. Where is he anyway?" America shook it off and continued down the hall of rooms knocking on one of the doors, "Hey Vietnam have you seen Japan? Hello? Where is everyone?" Things were just getting weirder for America.

-

"OMG, Hungary," Poland began, "Lithuania is, like, gone. He, like, disappeared which is weird because he isn't exactly brave, but don't tell him I, like, said that." Hungary looked confused at her transvestite friend.

"That is weird because he's not the kind of person I would imagine running off," she rubbed her head and Poland gasped.

"Hungary that looks like one of those thinking statues!" Poland did his best to imitate a statue though he just couldn't sit still. "You, like, do it much better."

"Thanks, I guess," Hungary sighed picking up her frying pan, "If you'll excuse me I need to beat the crap out of Prussia." Poland frowned.

"Sometimes, like, I think you use that as, like, an excuse to ditch me," he crossed arms and huffed.

"You can come if you want," Poland smiled jumping to his feet.

"Let's roll!"

-

"Damn Hungary!" Prussia yelled clutching his newly dented skull with a fresh bruise covered by his silver hair, "What the hell did I do this time!?"

"I was bored!" Hungary yelled smacking him again he laughed.

"Its because you can't stand my sexy awesomeness isn't it?" Prussia smiled still holding his skull.

"Oh, that is it!" Hungary chased Prussia down the hallways with Poland right behind them.

"YA! LIKE, KICK HIS ASS HUNGARY!!" He shouted were a smile continued to grow on his elated face.

"You got it Poland!" Hungary leaped slamming her pan down on Prussia's head.

"Damn it!'

-

"The Nordics are awfully quiet today," Russia looked out his window and shuddered.

"W-what is it R-Russia?" the quivering Latvia asked.

"I think she saw me."

"Who?" Latvia asked looking out the window.

"S-Sarah Palin," Russia stuttered breathing shakily.

"O-Oh," Latvia's constant shivering increased from the thought of that Alaskan staring at them from her window…ugh…

-

"You're sure you can see Russia from you house?" Belarus asked the smiling Alaskan.

"Yes," there was silence for a moment.

"Do you mind if I stay over?"

-

…………………….

Okay awkwardness

I promise the chapters will be updated faster and they will be longer

Sorry for forgetting about this story

R&R


	4. Passage!

**Here is another chapter**

**Enjoy!**

"Have you noticed that people have been missing?" America asked the taller Russia.

"I don't think they're missing just not around when you are, or maybe they're just ignoring you." He stated flatly.

"What? Who wants to ignore the hero?" _A lot of people don't worry,_ Russia knew better and kept his thoughts to himself shrugging. America frowned anyway, "I called Japan yesterday, but he didn't answer and Vietnam won't talk to me. I was starting to like her too," Russia put a hand on the younger's shoulder.

"Don't worry Comrade they probably died!" He smiled at the petrified American.

"Wh-what?" his voice shook horribly, "You're kidding!" Russia nodded.

"Da!"

-

"Hey Poland have you seen Prussia anywhere? I need to bash his face in," Hungary scanned the room with her emerald eyes.

"No. But haven't you, like, hurt him enough already?" Poland sighed.

"I guess," Hungary fell into a chair and closed hers eyes opening them to an alarming sight, "Poland? Poland? Hey Poland you still here? Po-," A gloved hand was clasped over her mouth and the other around her waist dragging her backwards she screamed or at least tried to. Hungary shoved her elbow into the capture's ribcage making him release her waist and she squirmed free long enough to scream, "Help! Stranger Danger!" before being recaptured, however, her screaming paid off when Austria (her boyfriend) and Gilbert (asshole) burst through the door.

"Holy crap!" Prussia yelled grabbing the frying pan from the ground while Austria picked up a nearby chair _which looked very manly by the way, at least manlier than a frying pan_. Hungary pried the hand from her mouth for a brief second.

"Austria you look so manly with that chair!" he blushed lightly.

"Thank you, but you're kind of being kidnapped right now,"

"Hey what about me!?" Prussia shouted Hungary shook her head, "You can't be serious." More figures jumped out and snatched Austria and Prussia. _Crap._

-

"Russia Latvia is missing," Estonia informed the taller man.

"That is weird…I'm drunk," Russia sighed.

"I can see that…I'm going to proceed to leave the room now,"

"Kay!'

-

"Miss what are you doing?"

"You really _can_ see Russia from here!" Belarus smiled looking through binoculars.

"Yes you can," Sarah Palin grinned twitching.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yes I'm fine, hehehehehe," Sarah walked back inside leaving a rather creeped out Belarus on the balcony.

"People think _I'm_ creepy?"

-

"Hello Latvia! Who's that? Is he going to play with us?......Where are we going? It's really dark in here…I-I'm scared…"

-

"Taiwan!" America called, "Listen I'm sorry about making you country then attacking you but," he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "you're not just trying to ignore me are you?" there was no response then America frowned. "Oh, well okay then," he walked down the hallways hands in his pockets, " Why is everyone ignoring me?" he thought before tripping over something. A body.

-

Russia awoke from his drunkenness with a thundering headache and upset stomach. "Gotta stop drinking so much,"

-

"RUSSIA!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" America screamed from his current position on the floor while a very concerned Russian skidded down the halls to see him and a mound of…clothes.

"America?" Russia asked poking the mound with his pipe curiously, "What is a pile of clothes doing in the hallways?" America removed his hands from his eyes and sighed in relief.

"I-I thought it was a body, hehe," he leaped to his feet and kicked the pile revealing a crack in the floor, "Hm?" he bent down and examined the crack before wedging his fingers in and pulling up the wood, "It's a hidden passage!" America leaped down the passage, Russia hearing a loud thud as dust flew out of the hole, "I'm okay! Careful there's stuff here!" Russia lowered himself into the small hole landing on top of oddly shaped dirt. He lit a match from his coat pocket, but it wasn't dirt they landed on.

"Ew,"

"Great skulls…and rats…and skulls…did I mention skulls?" America shuddered at the sight of death Russia ignoring it probably because he has seen it more than once. "Man! This tunnel could go on forever!" his voice echoed loudly in the dark abyss.

"Well we better start exploring!" Russia smiled trotting down the tunnels.

"B-but," America stammered, "I-it's dark."

…………………………………….X

Sorry if this was short but the end is near! Surprise Surprise!

R&R


	5. God damn it

**Okay I have reached this chapter and I have been working on other stories (again) so if this is late I'm sorry but enjoy!**

America and Russia had been searching the winding tunnels for what seemed like hours and hours of walking on end through the dark, "Russia don't you think we've been walking in circles?" Russia didn't speak rather than thrust his pipe into the wall creating a deep hole before pushing it down making a crack.

"Well now if we are walking in circles we'll know," he stormed off as America examined the crack he made shivering at the thought of his blood-stained pipe doing that to a person. America looked back to see Russia was nowhere to be found.

"Uh, Russia? Hello! Russia!? Don't leave me by myself! RUSSIA!!!" there was no answer to his loud calls that echoed of the stone walls of the tunnel, "Crap no I'm lost in a dark tunnel with no idea where I aaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmm….!" That last word turned into a scream as the dirt ground below collapsed beneath him and he came crashing down landing on his face. "Damn, now where am I?" he looked around to see he was in a room (A room with lights) filled with items with what seemed to be great value to some. Wait…was that? No, it couldn't be…it is! "Oh how I missed you!" America embraced the hamburgers with loving arms and mouth devouring one.

"America?" he turned to see Russia behind him examining the hole above, "Are you okay?" he dusted the dust off his jacket and laughed.

"Of coarse!"

"Hello? Is there someone out there?" came a faint muffled voice.

"Yes, may I ask who's calling?" America looked around the room spotting a large metal door, "Are you behind that door?!"

"Yes! Help us!"

"Us?" Russia hurried to the door and ripped it open seeing a group of people on chains, well, pretty much every country in the world minus himself and America who stared in disbelief.

"Well?" Seychelles asked pulling her chains, "You gonna free us or not?"

"I think _or not_," came a low voice from behind both whipped around staring into the eyes of a kidnapper, those piercing eyes. (Ooooh, drama)

"Oh. My. God." America stared dumbfounded at the man.

"China! What the hell?! I though we were friends!" Russia snapped at him.

"Friends? I've been trying to steal land from you for years!" China argued America laughing.

"Go ahead and steal his land! Russia will just occupy it!" there was a quiet snicker in the dark room Russia glared.

"You. Are. An. Idiot." America looked hurt in a playful kind of way.

"Awwww, you know its true,"

"Alright enough," China sighed slapping a hand to his forehead, "I'm going to take over the universe and I can't take the constant arguing, if you don't shut the _hell_ up I'll just kill you." The room fell silent "Thank you."

"Damn you're a wanker," came a British voice everyone turned to look when there was violent shaking and a long rumble.

"That's it, kill them," China turned out the door as a large person-Godzilla-vrap-animal-stuff-monster-thing erupted from the rocky floor blowing a hole in the roof and letting out a loud roar. America looked at it wide eyed almost perfectly mirroring Russia's (and pretty much everyone else's face).

"Crap."

* * *

AHHHHH short chapter

The next will be the last (sad, sad)

Oh well, it will be twice as long too I think.

R&R


	6. HOT DAMN

**HOT DAMN**

**Yes I believe we left off at the large monster thingy coming out of the ground, right? Okay I decided to skip most of the fighting because if I were to write a fighting scene it would end up sounding a lot like **_*****__**insert fighting scene here**__*****_

**And that wouldn't sound very actiony so anyway here it goes…**

Japan leapt up striking the creature square in the face with a number of strong blows that would easily drop even the toughest of men. Sadly, this was no man they were fighting, it was a monster. It roared in annoyance as Russia began whacking it with his pipe in many different spots, his sisters working away at the monsters feet. They were able to wrap a cord around _its_ legs, but the cord snapped like fishing line.

"Nothing's working! We need another plan!" America shouted dodging the snapped cord.

"What do you suppose we do?!" England asked hurling all kinds of sorcery spells at _it_, America pulled out his revolver and began shooting at the monster carefully avoiding the other countries. Suddenly he got an idea.

"Quick, help me get inside!"

"What?!" England ducked under a car to avoid a flying lamp post, "Are you crazy!?"

"Don't worry! I see it in all the movies!" America sprinted towards the _thing_ clutching on to it and began to climb.

"You wanker! What happens in those action movies isn't real!" England called to America who was busy climbing.

"I would agree with you my friend, but England is right," France admitted.

"Then what do you think we should do?" America asked England remained quiet, "I thought so, its at least worth a try right?"

"Don't worry England, I'll go with him, da!" Russia yelled from his current spot on top of the monster' head.

"Just be careful!" America nodded reaching Russia's spot as they both jumped down into the monster. All the sounds of crashing objects and screams were drowned out inside the _thing_, it was cold and dark on the inside and it was awfully quiet. America took a few careful steps forward before his boot plunged into something wet and thick.

"Ew, gross," he mumbled yanking his foot out trying to shake off the substance.

"What is it?" Russia asked kneeling down and poking at it.

"I don't know, just try not to step in it," they proceeded to crawl against the wall avoiding the substance, Russia wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"America, what is that ungodly smell?"

"Russia, considering where we are, I really don't want to know," Russia wrapped his scarf around his face, America placed a gloved hand over his nose and mouth. They passed a few disgusting passages and ditches in the inside of the monster before reaching the _item._

"Whoa… is that it?" The American asked seeming rather disappointed in the small glimmering shard, Russia looked over it looking equally disappointed.

"I guess…what do we do with it?" America shrugged picking up the shard, which seemed to glow brighter in his hands though he could feel some kind of darkness, "That's new." The shard was rather big being only about one pound, it seemed to have one thick rim on one side as if it were part of something much larger. However on the more smooth and glassy side there were thin black lines making strange shapes and symbols. It slightly reminded him of some kind of mirror, but it seemed thicker and stronger than any mirror he's ever seen.

"What _is _this thing?" America examined it between his fingers before hearing the monster groan and rumble, quickly shoving the glassy shard into his jacket pocket. 'I think that's our queue to leave!' Russia agreed darting for the nearest exit, which was conveniently the beast's mouth, they leaped out into the sunlight landing flat on their faces. America finger his pocket to make sure that the shard they found hadn't cracked or shattered, though, much to his relief, it hadn't. Russia turned to the monster in time to see it crumble to the ground with a final moan, dusting himself off he jogged over to the group of countries that had formed into a small circle.

"America! Russia! Thank god!" Seychelles smiled giving both countries a friendly hug of congratulations.

"What's going on?" America tried to worm his way through the crowd.

"China. He says he doesn't know anything about the monster, but he is totally lying," Lithuania said before slapping a hand over his mouth, "I need to stop saying that."

"What? Totally?" Poland smiled, 'I must, like, be rubbing off on you!" he waved his hand girlishly at a sighing Lithuania.

"That's what I'm afraid of…"  
"L-listen guys! I-I swears I don't remember a-anything!" China whined covering his face with his hands.

"You liar! How do explain the monster!" Germany shouted leaning over and picking up some monster remains.

"I-I was building it and wanted to make it seem more r-realistic! I wanted to g-give it a l-life of it's own, then I-I found that shard and it seemed to be releasing a strong kind of force! As soon as I t-touched it I blacked out!" he shouted burying his face in his arms and shaking. America and Russia exchanged glances.

"Listen, if China says he doesn't remember than he doesn't remember. Leave him alone, da?" Russia helped China to his feet and walked off with a suspicious American following, they turned down a dark corner where they knew no one was listening.

"Alright China," America began, "What do you know about this _shard_ that you put in the monster?"

"I don't remember anything about it!"

"Well then just try."

"Okay," China sighed looking over his shoulder, "I was watching over the ocean's when I found this land that wasn't marked on any maps that we have. I thought it was some new country or something so I went there to check it out. There was no one on the land that I could find," he looked over his shoulder again and began to whisper, "but then I stumbled across this shard of some sort. I could feel its power and I decided to take it back to experiment, but as soon as I touched it I lost control! I can't remember anything after that!"

"That's all you know?" America asked a little disappointed, China nodded. "Alright, but thank you." America returned home that night tossing the glassy shard between his hands before placing it on his dresser, "I wonder what it could be?"

**Japan's Pov extra (After they drag China off)**

_I walked over to the useless remains of the monster that lay scattered on the cold dirt, I kicked a pile of dust and mud into the now frozen air. I turned back to where China was sitting his words racing through my mind '__I-I found that shard and it seemed to be releasing a strong kind of force!' __It couldn't be that…could it? I looked back to the remains and shrugged. Nah, of coarse it couldn't be. Nevertheless, those words kept floating through my mind over and over again._

That's the end of this story! Maybe It's over!

I am writing a crossover story that could be considered a slightly non-related sequel to this story (Thought the crossover may take a while to come out since I want to finish some of my other stories before I get caught up in writing again ;3)

But the story is called _A day in the life of a REAL hero_ (Peter is Pan helped with the name and some of the story line) So please R&R and look for that new story! (It will be ten times better than this one **trust me**)

~Tomato is Tomoto


End file.
